From Russia With Love
by whitetyger123
Summary: A walk down memory lane, in the form of one special gift. RP, written by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture. Russia/America, yaoi, man on man, mature content.
1. Chapter 1

When America came home, there were many things he never would think to expect, and this was definitely high up on the list. What he expected to do was relax for a bit, play some video games as he pretended to do important politic stuff then go stuff his face with leftovers. Instead, he was somewhat shocked -only somewhat since the other man was known to do things like that- to see Ivan sitting at his table with a grin on his face. "Hey Ivan... Uh, what are you doin' here?" Alfred asked slowly, trying not to get too excited about the giant present behind him.

Smiling, Ivan simply gestured with his right hand to the large present sitting on the table behind him and turned around so he could watch as America would open it. It was almost his birthday, after all. He always made such a big deal about it, you would think he would _expect_ presents a few days ahead.

Alfred's face broke out into a smile as he crowed. "I knew it! Ahah!" Once he was close enough to see what it was wrapped with though, his excitement multiplied tenfold. "You fucking didn't! A giant box of cheese burgers for my birthday, and a few days early? I knew there was a reason I dealt with your freakishness." Before he started to open the box hurriedly, America had seen that it was wrapped in McDonald's cheese burger wrappings. Obviously using his detective skills he could tell just what was going to be in it.

His face still lit up with excitement, it fell slightly, before picking up again. "Good try, but you can't fool me that easily." Getting the next box out, he opened it as well, only now to have a frown on his face. "This isn't funny any more." Was he going to have to open all the boxes before he got to his hamburgers? Or was there only one and Russia was just getting his kicks from this? He was always really strange, throughout their relationship America had many times to learn that fact.

Still not saying anything, Russia once again gestured to continue. Alfred was always so cute, it was no wonder Ivan had chosen him to be his boyfriend.

.oOo.

_"Hey freak, are you listening to my heroic plan to destroy the Axis?" America said through a mouthful of food as he noticed said 'freak' staring off into space. "'Cause if you're not, then you better forget about being my backup!"_

_"Sorry. Please continue." Ivan said, watching the American gorge himself on hamburgers. He had invited him to lunch after a meeting, saying he would pay. Once he had mentioned food, Alfred had been out the door._

_Snorting, America just took another bite of his burger and a large sip of his drink before continuing. "Like I was saying, I know that Japan totally has a hidden war hanger filled with robots that take over people's minds to make them become evil, so if we all were to wear helmets made of awesome America__n materials then we wouldn't be in danger! Totally awesome, am I right?"_

_Nodding, Russia took his napkin and reached across the table, wiping some ketchup from the side of Alfred's mouth. "Yes, that sounds like a good plan." He said absentmindedly, putting the napkin down but not throwing it away. He would most likely need it again._

_Raising and eyebrow at the other nation, Alfred just said. "That wasn't cool y'know. Maybe we should just use you as bait for his mind numbing robots so he thinks he got us." What was the creep thinking, doing that! That was something America would make fun of England for doing when he was young, and he definitely didn't need the help!_

_Shrugging, Ivan continued idly listening to America canter on about this and that, mostly just watching his mouth move. If not for the food constantly rolling inside it, it would be a nice show. As usual, Russia didn't talk much, but he never did._

_"So yeah, you will be the one we leave tied to a stake so that all the dragons Germany sends will eat you, and then the rest of us will be fine." Alfred finished, slamming his fist on the table. At first he had thought it strange that Russia had been inviting him out for dinners and lunches with the occasional awesome American movie, but he never thought too much about it. After all, it was all free, so why would he complain?_

_"Hm, good choice. There is a lot of me to eat." He agreed, not even really knowing what he was agreeing to. He moved closer to the charismatic blond, so that they were almost touching. "So I can hear you better." He explained._

_Not thinking about it, America just smiled. "Good idea! That means that their spies can't hear us!" He continued to explain his other abstract ideas, inhaling the rest of the burgers. It was a bit unnerving to have him so close, but Alfred didn't want to think about just how close the other's violet eyes were._

_Tilting his head to the side, Ivan looked at America's eyes, twinkling in the light. They were always so full of hope. "If we huddled like they do in your American Football, they wouldn't be able to read our lips."_

_"Stop stealing all the good ideas." Nevertheless, Alfred just leaned in closer to Russia. "As I was saying about the plan to surround their troops with Saran wrap..." Sure it was a bit awkward to be so close but he wouldn't want the spies being able to foil his heroic plans._

_"Where will we get the Saran wrap?" Ivan asked, their shoulders touching. Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound and he looked up to see Hungary running towards them._

_"Are you two out on another date? You two look soooo cute together!" She was hopping up and down on the balls of her feet. _

_His mouth full of food after taking a bite of his hamburger, Alfred almost choked as he asked incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about?!?" Looking beside him at Ivan, he was just smiling placidly at him and Elizaveta. What was that about? _

_Putting his arm around Alfred's shoulder, Russia grinned up at the girl. "Da, we are going steady now, so he has no reason to talk to you." He never liked how she hung around, always watching and listening._

_"Since when?! Why wasn't I informed?!" Trying to hit he arm off, it just made Russia's fingers dig harder into his shoulder. Hungary on the other hand seemed even happier that they were fighting if it was possible. _

_"What, trying to get out of buying me an anniversary gift by saying you don't remember when our first date was?" Ivan gave a small laugh, handing him another hamburger. "Here you go, eat up."_

_"I'm not going to eat it if that means we're going out!" Pushing the food away, he just stared at it longingly for a bit. Wait, was the reason Russia always bought him food and the like because they were 'going out'? It made sense in a sickeningly annoying way. Damn! And he thought that Ivan was doing it to help the economy! Cause with the amount he could eat it would help his country get out of the depression, a burger at a time!  
_  
_"Do you want me to feed it to you?" Ivan asked, Hungary completely forgotten. He picked up the burger, lifting it to Alfred's mouth like a plane. Once, when they were all drunk, England had let slip that this was how he used to get America to eat his peas._  
_  
Leaning away from the food as much as he really wanted to eat it, America tried to duck but Ivan held him fast. "How dare you bribe me with such perfection?!" Alfred exclaimed before grabbing the burger and all but moaning as he ate it. They were some much better when he hasn't had one for a few minutes. _

_Smirking, Russia stayed by his side for the rest of the minute it took him to devour the food. Elizavetta had left, saying she would 'Leave you two love birds alone' which suited Ivan just fine. He got even closer still, almost on his lap, as he fed the greasy food to him._

_"So what d'ya mean, we're going out?" Alfred asked him, not noticing that he was practically on top of him. Honestly, he could care less if they were 'dating' as long as it meant they would do nothing sexual while he bought America food._

_"Did you not notice? Why else would I bring you flowers, take you out for meals, and show you movies?" Russia asked, believing it was obvious. "I decided we should date, so now we are dating. Simple, really."_

_America stared at Ivan for a few seconds before shrugging. It didn't seem like he was planning on raping him, so why not? It was free food. "Sure. Just don't try any funny business. Plus if anyone asks, we just have a bromance going on, 'kay?" As long as he didn't find Russia molesting him at night, he didn't find any reason to say no._

.oOo.

Ivan watched as America paused before taking the third box out. He wondered what he had been thinking about, but just stayed seated, hands clasped in his lap. Since he had wrapped the first box in burger wrappers, he was probably thinking about when they had first gotten together, because of the amount of burgers he had bought him.

Still not letting his excitement burn out, Alfred wad determined that the next box would have the hamburgers in them. Then the next. Then the next. When he was on the sixth box that was already getting significantly small, he finally showed his displeasure. "Where are the burgers?" Alfred whined, looking over at Russia's happy grin.

Blinking, Ivan didn't say anything. He watched him continue taking out the boxes, one by one. Soon he should get to the next one he had wrapped especially for him, and... yes, the one he just took out, that was covered in green and red paper.

"Christmas paper? Is this like some sort of 'Christmas in July' gag or something? You're fucked up." Still, he couldn't help but smile back at his lover as he remembered the first time they shared Christmas together. All in all it was a funny thing to remember, but at the time it was a sore spot for him.

.oOo._  
_

_Laughing as he saw the younger nation step off the plane, Russia went to greet him. "What are you wearing? You will freeze!" Ivan said, taking off his coat and wrapping it around Alfred's shivering body. He had on a light tshirt and shorts! It was winter in Russia! Sure, they weren't in Siberia, but it was still cold._

_His teeth chattering, Alfred tried to push the jacket off himself only to have it wrapped around him tighter by the giant Russian_. _"I'll b-be fine. It's j-j-just a l-little b-b-bit c-cold." How was he supposed to know that it was cold in Russia!_

_"Why would you wear this to Russia when you even complain about the southern parts of Canada?" Ivan was a little cold without his coat, but he was obviously much warmer than his lover. He had been happy when he had agreed to visit him for Christmas._

_Glaring up at Ivan, America just mumbled. "It's n-not my fault if I di-didn't know h-how c-c-cold Russia is! I th-thought it was c-close to C-Cuba since you t-two are friends." It only made sense! After all, whenever Russia would come to his country, he would always wear his coat and scarf, so he just assumed that he was from somewhere that was a lot warmer than there._

_Shaking his head, Russia led the smaller nation inside where he could warm up. Most buildings here had at least one fireplace, so they went over to one to sit in front of for a while. Ivan smiled. "This is just like a romantic American movie, da?"_

_"How would I know, I don't watch them. I only watch the epic action ones with the heroes and explosions and awesome stuff. And horrors, they're pretty bitchin' too." It wasn't his fault that he didn't know where everyone else was. All he knew was where all his states were, that Matthew's land was above him and Mexico was below, along with where Arthur was. The last was only because his country made him laugh because it looked so droopy and depressed._

_"Well, sitting in front of a fireplace, while you're wearing my coat, is very romantic. It is a good thing we are a couple, or else people might get the wrong idea." He let one of his arms fall around Alfred's shoulder, pulling him closer._

_Frowning, Alfred said. "'t's not like anyone would know it's your coat. Let's get outta here before I change my mind about staying here. Russia's freaking cold." Still he didn't move from the embrace. After the incident a few months ago with them 'getting together', he had gotten used to Ivan being all touchy-feely to a point._

_Nodding, Ivan stood up, his arm still around his better half. Soon they would be in his house, all alone. He had 'suggested' that the rest of the house hold take a much needed vacation. To Siberia. They all agreed to go eventually._

_As they walked out to what he assumed to be Ivan's car, America started to feel more awkward about wearing the other man's coat. It was quite large on him and weighed down his frame with fabric. Alfred thought that he was buff and strong, but the coat made him feel like a child again. "How far to your house?" Alfred asked as he got into the vehicle._

_"Not far. About twenty minutes." Ivan got in the drivers seat, letting go of America. He started driving down the bumpy roads, watching as Alfred was jostled around. They obviously had mostly nice, paved roads in America._

_Finally feeling as if he wasn't going to turn into a popsicle, America just continued to huddle inside the jacket. It was quite comfortable so he could see why Ivan wore it all the time, but wouldn't it get too warm? Especially when in warm places, then it would be a nightmare. Though it still felt homey, and the fact that it smelt like Russia didn't fail to get Alfred's attention._

_Soon they were at his house, getting out of the car. "There should be a fireplace going, so it should be warm." He said, taking Alfred's hand and leading him up the front steps. There was no one around, so America shouldn't mind._

_Holding the jacket closer so that his hand came out of the long sleeve, Alfred allowed them to hold hands. There was no harm in letting him do something like that when no one was around. "It better be, I swear my balls are going to shrivel up inside me."_

_"Perhaps I should have a look at them. Just to make sure they are alright." Russia said with a straight face, unlocking the large door and opening it up. "Here is my home. I hope you like it."_

_Just as he was about to make a snarky comment, America stopped with his mouth wide open. "_This_ is your house? It's a freaking mansion!"_

_"Isn't your house big also? We are nations, so usually money isn't a problem, unless they are really poor. Also, I built this house myself." Ivan said, walking in after him. The grand tour would take a long time, so he hoped he wouldn't ask._  
_  
"Well it's big, but not like this. And you freaking made it?!" Looking around at the things inside, it was even more incredulous. "Are you like some sort of ox or something?_"

_Giving a laugh, Ivan took off his boots and hung up his coat after Alfred took it off. "Remember, I have lived far longer than you. I have had much time for things like this." It used to be what he did when no one was around. So he worked on it a lot, considering he was almost always alone._

_"So.... You're saying that one day I'll have a crap load of stuff like this?" He asked with a wry grin. "But seriously, this is pretty sweet." Even thought the house was warm, Alfred couldn't help but wish he kept the coat on. It was comforting in a strange, kinda sappy way._

_"If you build a house, then yes you might have one this large some day." Ivan said, taking him to one of his living rooms. There, he had a tall tree he had cut down just for the occasion. However, it only had homemade ornaments. A few paper snowflakes, a few strings of berries and popcorn.  
_  
_Looking over the tree, Alfred snorted. "You call those decorations? Hell, if you would have said something, I could have brought all of mine!" He had awesome ones, like the little things with bells that would play Christmas carols and a whole bunch of other amazing things._

_"It is not what is on the tree that matters, but what is under it, isn't that correct? Go have a look." He said, pointing to the box under the tree. He had never celebrated Christmas with anyone else before, except when he was growing up with his sisters.  
_  
_His eyebrows jumping into his hair in excitement, Alfred all but scrambled to the tree. He never thought that Russia would get him anything, but hell if he complained about it! "Fucking yes! For not celebrating as much, you sure know how to do so in style!"_

_Ivan waited as America ripped open the box, and smiled when he pulled out what was inside. "Do you like it?" He asked, looking at the tan cowboy hat that Alfred was now holding. "I bet you were wondering why I measured your head."_

_"Honestly, I thought you were feeding information to the enemies so they could make a thing to suck out my brains, but this is way fucking better!" Putting it on, Alfred laughed loudly. "God, I haven't worn one of these since I was like thirteen or fourteen. Arthur used to hate it!" It was well crafted, and fit his head perfectly while letting Nantucket get some air._

_"I wouldn't do that. And I really don't think Germany would waste his resources." Because surely the brain sucking device would go hungry. Russia sat on the floor, happy that they were doing this together after having Christmas alone for so long._

_Looking over at Ivan who looked to be just as ecstatic as he was, America stared at him for a couple seconds before jumping up. "I forgot something!" Running out to the main entry where his stuff was, he dug out a lumpy package from it and ran back to where Russia was waiting. "I was gonna give this to you on Christmas, but since you gave me one early, I figured you could open yours tonight..." Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he sat down beside him and purposely kept from looking up at Ivan. "It's not much..."_

_Feeling a strange, unfamiliar warm feeling in his chest, Ivan looked at the package. It was horribly wrapped, but it was obvious Alfred had tried. He started carefully opening it, one piece of tape at a time so he wouldn't ruin the paper. He noticed America kept glancing at him. "You keep looking at me. Do I have something on my face?"  
_  
_"Uh, no... I just wanna, y'know, make sure you like it. 'T's all." It was awkward enough that it was no where as nice as what Ivan gave him, but he had to goad and poke and prod at Arthur for him to teach him how to make one._

_Once the gift was open, America could almost feel the joy radiating off the other nation, but he couldn't help but explain himself. God, when did he become so much like his bro? "Well, I figured cause you always wear the same scarf, you didn't have any others so yeah... I made one. It's pretty crappy though huh? I wouldn't blame you if you never wore it. There's no way you'd see me in that. Nuh-uh, no way."_

_Holding the warm scarf, Ivan brought it to his face, breathing in the nice smell. Quickly, he took off the scarf his sister had made for him and replaced it with this one. Both would always have a special spot in his life. "I love it."_


	2. Chapter 2

Shaking his head to get the last memory out of his mind, Al just narrowed his eyes at Russia. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" He couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corner of his lips though as he saw the fraying purple scarf he gave to him all those years ago. It was obvious it wouldn't last long without getting worn out, but it was still fairly un-destroyed.

Lifting an eyebrow, Russia pretended like he had no idea what he was talking about. But that really had been a good Christmas. Their first together, but not last, as that had been so very many years ago. Under the table, he touched the end of the scarf with a finger tip, feeling all the missed stitches and bumps.

"Whatever, you just play your silent game then. I'm going to keep opening this thing until I get my hamburgers." Because damn the world if there wasn't going to be a hamburger in this thing after he got so excited. It wasn't like there was anything else he loved more than them, except maybe the giant sitting on the other end of the table. But he didn't count.

There was another few plain boxes, and the table had started getting full with them. Ivan waited patiently for the next 'special' box, enjoying looks on America's face as he remembered the events from the past.

Pushing the accumulating boxes off the table, he opened the box (Now about the size for a stereo system or bread box. There wasn't going to be many hamburgers now...) again and stared at the object tied in the bow for a few seconds before taking it out, opening the cap and sniffing it. "You wouldn't..." He commented before throwing it at the smirking nation. "I'm not having sex with you until I get my hamburgers!"

.oOo.

_It was now a few days after Christmas. Well, American Christmas, at least. Russian Christmas was still a few days away, and Alfred had said he would stay until then. But today, it was Ivan's birthday. "I got you something." He said, sitting beside the younger nation._

_"Huh?" Alfred questioned, turning around from where he was sitting in front of the fireplace. It was one of his favourite parts in the entire house since it was enormous and the rest of the house was cold without it. "Isn't it _your_ birthday?" _

_"But it will end up being my present when we are finished." Russia said, holding out the small bottle of lube. Up until now, they hadn't done much, considering they were dating. Only a few hand jobs, really._

_Torn between being surprised and excited, Alfred just said. "So, you wanna do it? Is that why you invited me over?" Blunt was always the way to go. Why pussyfoot around something when you could get right to the point? "And here I thought you were better than Iggy and Francis."_

_"The original reason was for Christmas. But there can be perks, da?" Ivan went closer, opening the bottle in America's hand. "Smell it. It is nice." It had taken him a while to pick out which kind he wanted, but had settled on this one._

_Fighting the urge to blush like a girl, America just raised an eyebrow. "Gingerbread? Are you supposed to eat it or fuck with it? Seems like a pretty fine line to me." Still, it was better than some cliché scent he could have gotten like roses or other girly shit._

_"Yes, I figured it would be appropriate." There had also been eggnog, but he had liked the sent of this one better. This was already the best Christmas ever, but this would make it even better, for years to come.  
_  
_Letting his curiosity get the better of him like normal, America let a small drop fall onto his finger and he sucked it off experimentally. Closing his eyes, he swirled his tongue around it before taking it out. "Yeah, it's good I guess. So, d'ya wanna do it now?"_

_Smiling, Ivan didn't even bother answering. That display with the finger already had him anticipating his birthday present, which was bound to be even better than his Christmas one.  
_  
_"I'm gonna guess that creepy grin means 'now' in Ivanese." Leaning closer to his boyfriend, America brought their lips together in a kiss. It wasn't quite passionate, as much as it held sparks of what they both knew was coming._

_Kissing him back, Russia wrapped his arms around his body. They started moving to a bedroom, because their first time shouldn't be on the ground. As it happened, they made it to the room they had been sleeping in, which might be handy because there was a bathroom and all their clothes._  
_  
Once he felt the bed against his knees, Alfred sat down on it and pulled apart slowly. "Hey, if this is a gift..." Pulling away slowly, he turned them around so that Russia was sitting on the bed. "Stay there, kay?"_

_Slightly put down that he was being left alone for a second, Ivan watched America's butt as he walked away. While maybe not as round as Lithuania's, it certainly had something about it that just made him want to thrust into it without stopping._

_It didn't take long for him to find just what he was looking for, but when he did he just smiled. "How 'bout we break in my Christmas present? After all, I don't think I'm gonna find any horses out here." Putting on his new hat, Alfred put his hands on Russia's thighs to lean forward and kiss._

_Smiling, Ivan kissed him back and lifted a hand, feeling the brim of the hat. One of his hands started undoing Alfred's buttons on his shirt, thinking they could keep that mostly on as well. "Ride 'em, cowboy." He whispered close to his ear._

_A shiver went through America's body as he crawled up onto Ivan's lap. "You're going to get a first hand look at all the expertise I gained claiming down south, y'hear?" He injected a small drawl into his speech as he rocked their bodies together._

_"Mm, I look forward to it." Russia said, exited. This was going to be fun. He started taking off his own shirt, leaving the purple scarf around his neck. If America got to wear his present, then surely he wouldn't mind if Ivan worse his._

_Putting his hands on Ivan's now bare chest, America brought their lips together once more. Now he was starting to press against him needly, wanting this as much as he knew the other nation did. It would be Ivan's gift, but Alfred was going to enjoy it just as much if not more._

_Falling onto the bed, Russia held Alfred closer. His hat tilted forward, so Ivan pushed it back. Wouldn't want that falling off, of course. "Do you want me to use the lube, or will you do it?" He asked, working on America's pants._

_"I'll git 'er done." Alfred whispered, sitting up on Russia's hips. It helped get his pants off as well as be able to get the lube from beside them. With his shirt half off and his pants and underwear kicked quickly to the side, America leaded down to start undoing Ivan's pants with his teeth. Giving him a small wink, he undid the button and started to work on the zipper._

_Once he was let out of his pants, Ivan sighed in release. It felt so good to not be confined like that. He was ready to watch Alfred do a show for him, because him preparing himself would definitely be one._

_As much as Alfred knew he wasn't the chick in his previous relationships, there was no way in hell that Russia would let him top. Right from the get-go, he knew that he was going to be bottom and he didn't really mind. Still, he opened up the thing of lube and squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing it around before leaning down to kiss Ivan._

_Slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be seeing the fingers actually make their way inside, Ivan kissed him back. He placed his hands on the smaller hips, rubbing the bone sticking out under the muscular stomach._

_Groaning as his first finger went in smoothly, Alfred continued to kiss Russia. He knew this should be more awkward, but he couldn't care. So what if people thought that their relationship was weird? They were weird for not understanding it. "Ivan..." He moaned after breaking their lips apart. _

_"Not yet. I am very big, so you need to be really ready for me." Russia grinned up at him, happy to hear his human name. It was still usually 'Russia' so he liked that he at least called him 'Ivan' in the bedroom._

_Nodding, Alfred was slightly annoyed by the fact that his hat slid down over his eyes a bit. Still he slipped a second finger in, groaning at the new pain spreading from the area. Since he hadn't bottomed, it was going to hurt for a while be he was ok with it if it was for Russia._

_Taking the bottle of lube, Ivan put some on his fingers as well. Three of Alfred's fingers probably wouldn't be enough, so he would have to help out, which he didn't mind at all. So he slid one finger in beside America's, slowly fitting it in._

_Another louder groan was taken from Alfred's chest as Russia's thicker finger pressed in next to him. He knew he would need it after seeing just how 'well endowed' Ivan was. For his first time being bottom, it was going to hurt._

_Reaching up, America pushed his hat back so that he could look at Ivan again. They had been going out for a long time so it was strange for him to wait so long. Yet he wasn't going to ask for it until Russia did._

_Lifting up his head, Ivan attached their lips again, feeling Alfred squeeze his finger. He rocked his hips up, pressing their erections together and he felt his cowboy moan into their joined mouths._

_With their hips touching, America couldn't help but rock against both Ivan's erection and the fingers in his ass. It was going to feel amazing, and his body was already pulsing with desire. "Now am I ready?"_

_Thinking for a second, Russia nodded. He really couldn't wait to be inside him, because he knew how good it would feel. Also, there was a small part of him that wanted to see Alfred's face twisted in pain as his thick cock slid into his virgin hole._

_Smiling, Alfred sat up again with a small wince of discomfort. Grabbing the container of lube again, he put some on Russia's cock before rubbing it over it. Sliding his fingers out he waited for Ivan to do the same before lining up the thick shaft with his hole. "Y'ready for this?"_

_As the tightness slid over his length, Ivan let out a breath. It really did feel good. "Ride 'em cowboy." He said again as Alfred closed his eye in discomfort, waiting to get used to the thick cock._

_Wincing in pain, Alfred still smiled brightly as he slowly let himself be penetrated. "Happy birthday." He breathed out, still getting used to the thick, full feeling._

_This was definitely the best birthday ever. Russia wanted to thrust his hips up, but even the sadistic side of him knew that he shouldn't. After all, what if Alfred figured it was just too painful having sex with him and never wanted to again?_

_Hissing as he continued to slide down the shaft, America waited until he was seated on Ivan's pelvis before reaching up to hold his hat. "Yer ready for this?" He knew it was going to hurt for the first while, but then the pleasure would blow his mind to bits._

_Russia nodded enthusiastically. Of course he was ready for this! With one hand he lifted the scarf and gave one end to Alfred. "Your reigns." He explained. After all, if he was the horse, then this was going to be a wild ride._

_Wrapping the scarf around his hand, Alfred tightened it a bit before smirking down at Russia. "Let do this." With that, he slowly raised himself until only the head was in, before letting gravity slam them back together with a low moan._

_Arching up into the thrusts, Ivan kept the pace with him. He started stroking Alfred's weeping cock, which was bouncing up and down. He tried to think of something to say, but unfortunately westerns had never been his first choice in movies. Russia had a feeling that they would now be his favourite._

_Moaning loudly, Alfred sped up his reverse thrusts. It was still quite painful but there was now a definite edge of pleasure along with it. All he could tell was that the faster he moved and the more Ivan touched his cock, the more it was feeling amazing._

_Lifting a hand to run over America's chest, Ivan found a nipple that he rolled between his fingers. The sight of Alfred on top of him, riding up and down while wearing a cowboy hat was enough to make his cock twitch inside his body._

_Letting out a loud moan, Alfred arched against the hand. It still was burning a bit, but now it was much more pleasurable. Holding onto the scarf tighter, America continued to move faster on top of Ivan. It was hard not to reach down to touch himself, but he kept his hands up as if he was in a rodeo._

_Smiling at the smaller nation, Ivan continued touching his cock, squeezing the head and moving down to play with the rest of it. He lifted his hips to meet the thrusts, his length going almost all the way inside him. "You are an amazing rider."_

_"Ya'll're right about that. Best in all of America." With another wink, Alfred groaned as his entire body was engulfed in pleasure. Since he was still regulating the pace, he was able to keep the burn of being stretched so wide and filled so full._

_Ivan's hand started running over the smaller body, feeling all of his skin. The sight of his scarf in America's hand was a nice picture, contrasting beautifully with his tanned skin. "Best in the world, I think." If the rest of the world had sports like this one._

_Tipping his hat to the compliment, a barely suppressed moan slipped past his lips as Russia explored his body. "I-Ivan.." He stuttered, unsure just what he wanted, other than the fact that he wanted more._

_Now taking both hands to work at the hard erection, Russia twisted his hands while pumping them up and down. He wished the position would allow them to kiss, but a cowboy kissing his horse would ruin the picture._

_Whimpering in a manly way, America couldn't help but slide faster over the other's large shaft. He would have never wanted to bottom before, but now he could see just why some thought it to be so amazing. Not only was his cock being expertly tortured, but that small bundle of nerves was being hit so hard he would see stars._

_They kept up the rhythm, Alfred eventually putting his hands down and on Russia's chest for support. Soon the length in Ivan's hand was twitching, sending ribbons of cum over his chest and on his face. He smiled, licking at it, and then also came inside America._

_Falling on top of Ivan, America just let out a sigh as his large arms held him close. "D'ya enjoy your gift?" Pressing his cheek against the sweaty chest he just let himself be washed away with his orgasm._

_"I enjoyed it so much, I think I'm going to use it again." Russia said, smirking and holding him close. What was the fun if they only did it once?_

.oOo.

Breaking out of his reverie, Alfred just pushed the rest of the boxes onto the ground where a large pile was being made. Now the unopened box that was in his hand was barely even good for a dozen burgers. Now _that_ was a disappointment. Ivan may know how to make him happy, but he could also push all his buttons quite well. "You're sick, y'know that? You could have shot my hopes down right away instead of making me suffer."

Once again staying silent, Ivan sat back, admiring all the boxes. It had been difficult getting them all, but with the help of Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia, he had gotten them all the right size. He could only hope that America's coming birthday would be as good as his was, all those years ago.

Sighing, Alfred just continued to look back at Russia. "This would be a lot more fun if you actually talked. And if there was actually hamburgers. I'm starting to think this was all just one big hoax so you could laugh at me."

Watching as America continued taking out the boxes, he smiled as he pulled out the next one. The wrapping paper was just a plain blue, but in the bow was a small sunflower. He was glad it was still alive. He had felt bad putting it in the darkness for so long.

"A sunflower? So what's this supposed'ta be for? You've given me a shit load." Alfred took it out of the ribbon and rubbed its petals. He never really understood Russia's obsession with them, but who was he to judge?

The look Ivan gave him now held a little bit more meaning. He also glanced to the blue paper. Ice blue; _cold_ blue.

Looking back at where Ivan was staring, America's eyebrows furrowed together as he pieced the information together. "Oh... _Oh_... That's when you mean..." It was never the part of their relationship either of them liked to talk about, so he was somewhat surprised that in this happy montage of their relationship Russia decided to add it.

.oOo.

_Ivan took a deep breath when he left the room. Yes, he had given the order to create the bomb, but now that it was made, he hoped they wouldn't have to use it. But this was war, if they liked it or not. He went into his office and stopped. "Alfr... I mean, America? What are you doing here?"_

_"What do you think? I'm obviously spying on you. I need to keep up with what you are doing... And how you are... But most importantly how I can beat your communist ass." By this point in the war, Alfred couldn't even pretend as if he still held a small scrap of emotion towards the giant nation. They were supposed to hate each other, and Russia had done so with such painful realism that America doubted what he was really feeling._

_Snarling, Russia sat down at his desk. Their personal feelings had nothing to do with internal affairs, after all. "Well, in that case there is no reason for you to be here." He couldn't very well kick another nation out of his office, though._

_"It's not like you can do anything about it though. I'm just gonna sit here and watch you plan whatever fucking plans you pinkos have." His eyes going hard, America forced himself to not give a shit. After this long of pretending though, it was almost starting to be a reality._

_"Well, if you are just going to sit there, then I shall sit here as well." Ivan said, crossing his arms. He couldn't let America know the things he was planning, of course. Because if he found out then he might win, and then it would be over. And he didn't want that... right?_

_Crossing his arms as well, Alfred sneered. "You better hope you have more patience than me, because I've been waiting far too damn long for this." It didn't make sense at first why they had to fight. Sure their bosses were the catalyst, but it should have never happened. Communism might have been Russia's thing, but just because he disagreed with his heart and soul on squashing his people's voice didn't mean his boss had to order war on the giant nation._  
_  
"Oh yes, the nation that is a couple hundred years old has more patience than me." Russia said glaring at him. They had been fighting like this for years already, and the shreds of their relationship were still fading._

_"Christ! If I knew being a commie would fuck you over so bad, it was a shitty thing to ever fall for you!" America had always known that Ivan was unusually close to him compared to all his other relations, but now it was as if they were sworn enemies. Nothing they had gone through meant anything now, not when their bosses wouldn't even let them talk. Right now, Alfred was in a 'meeting' with his brother about the DEW line._

_Russia looked away from him for a second. "Da, you shouldn't have. Now if you would please leave." He said, standing up and holding the door open. They had been fooling themselves in the first place, trying to be lovers.  
_  
_"Don't you dare think I'm leaving because you are making me, you vile communist scum. You deserve to die alone with your own people against you. Communism is a bastardization of ideals and it will never work." Giving one last violent glare at Russia, he spat on his floor. "Fuck you and your country to hell, Braginski."_

_With a quiet sigh, Russia closed the door behind the 'Capitalist pig'._


	3. Chapter 3

_A long, dragged out sigh came from Alfred. It was just becoming too much. His people were constantly terrified because of the constant threat on their safety and survival from the Communist forces. Even other countries were unable to keep from Ivan's apparent wrath as he devoured them into his own large 'empire', the USSR. Half a century later and America was close to just giving up. It hurt enough that people he cared about were suffering, but it was hard not to morn his own loss. Sure his family had been mostly supportive, it wasn't their praise he wanted or their presence._

_Picking up the phone, Ivan dialled the familiar number. It rang a few times before being picked up. "Alfred. This is Ivan." He said simply._

_A lengthy pause held over the line before America grunted. "What do you want." He didn't fail to notice the fact he used their human names, but it didn't put him in any better of a mood. If anything, it just made him more upset. After all these years of hate and contempt it couldn't be patched up by a phone call, no matter how long he had been waiting to hear his name with a Russian accent._

_"...A meeting." Was the only thing Ivan said. This 'Cold War' had gone on long enough, and it needed an end._

_Frowning, Alfred said. "What the fuck are you talking about?" What 'meeting'? Was he trying to find another weak spot to exploit other than by bombing him from Cuba?_

_"I am at a hotel down the street from you. We can meet in the lobby. It is full of people, so neither of us can do anything there." Russia said, voice wavering slightly. They hadn't met face to face for a long time. What if America declined?_

_Hearing the apprehension in Russia's voice made Alfred sigh again. "Fine. When?" It probably wouldn't stop Ivan from putting lead into America's skull when there were other's around, but he was going to take the chance. After all, he didn't sound angry. If anything, he sounded scared._

_"It should take ten minutes for you to walk here." Ivan said before hanging up the phone. He left to go downstairs, to the full lobby. There really was no way someone could commit murder in here without people noticing._

_Hearing the dial tone, the American put the phone back on the cradle and sighed once more. This was going to be painful, no matter just what happened_.

_Since he didn't want to appear eager, he took his time getting a jacket on as well as making sure he looked business like and professional. Alfred never really cared about things like that, but this time he wanted to make sure that Russia knew he meant what he said. He was a man of his word, especially since he still kept the promise he made his boss so long ago._

_Even though he didn't want to see the commie, he barely contained himself as he all but ran to the hotel. America wanted to see him again, even if it was painful to do so._

_Sitting at a table, Ivan waited for the seat opposite him to be filled. It was rather warm in the lobby, so he took off his jacket, but didn't touch his scarf. People sometimes said that the purple brought out the colour of his eyes. He hadn't worn it in public for many years, until today.  
_  
_Walking inside the hotel lobby, a quick scan of the area had Alfred's eyes locked with Russia's. Determined not to back down, he went over and sat across from him. It was obvious that he would notice the scarf, but he wasn't about to say anything about it. "Braginski." He said with a curt nod._

_Nodding back, Ivan put his hands on the table. "Unless you think that even this is not good enough? Well, I'm sure you have your own protection, in a few holsters." Russia had never been one to carry concealed guns. If he had a gun, he wanted people to know._

_Not letting Russia know he was correct, he just snorted. "Obviously you have something more important to discuss than the possibility of me packing heat." Why else would he have phoned in that slightly wavering voice?_

_Nodding once again, Ivan reached into the pocket of his coat on the chair. He saw America stiffen, so he put his hands back up. "I don't have a weapon." He said, slowly lowering one hand while his left one went for his pocket. "I can't shoot with my left hand." He explained._

_Still staying alert, Alfred mumbled. "I wouldn't put it past you to try." Maybe he was just trying to lure him into a false sense of security and he was actually ambidextrous. Nevertheless, his own hand was inches away from the closet gun on him and was ready to grab it on a moments notice._

_Keeping his eyes on America, and a hand in sight, Ivan grabbed what was in his pocket. Slowly, he pulled it out. It had been amazing that he had fit the whole thing in his pocket without damaging it, but even so, the edges of the petals were turning slightly wrinkled._

_"What's that about?" He asked slowly, his voice losing a bit of its edge. What in the world was Russia doing with a sunflower in his pocket? Alfred's hand had stilled its path to his concealed gun as he leaned forward a bit in curiosity._

_"It's for you. I want to end this war." Ivan said, handing over the yellow flower. That was all he said. The rest was up to America._

_Taking the flower with a slightly shaking hand, Alfred looked into Russia's eyes. There was not a hint of cool reasoning in them; they were the same as if the war had never happened. "But... Our bosses?" He didn't want to accept right away, mostly because after more than fifty years of being hurt and hurting, he wasn't quite up to opening his heart so quickly._

_Ivan took a breath. "I spoke to my boss. Our economy isn't doing well, so he agreed to end the war if I could convince you." _

_The bitter part of his heart wanted to yell out at him how he was using Alfred to help his country, but he knew the real reason. Ivan wouldn't have given him something so precious to him if he wasn't looking to restore what they had before. "I...Ivan..."_

_"Yes?" He asked, looking at the sunflower on the table. It was looking sad, being out of the sun for so long. Pairs like that should never be separated for long, especially when they were so obviously made for each other._

_Keeping himself from launching across the table, Alfred just stared into Ivan's violet eyes. "You don't know... Just how fucking much I've hated myself for the last five decades. I had to constantly lie to myself that I didn't give a rat's ass about you, and now it's going to end. Just like that."_

_A little confused, Russia looked back up at him. "So... you will agree to a truce?" Was this it? He couldn't understand the emotion in Alfred's eyes. There was emotion, oh yes, lots of emotion. But just which one he couldn't tell._

_"You know we both want more than a truce Ivan." Alfred stated simply. What he really wanted to do was hug and kiss him, but currently he was kind of disappointed they were in a public place. "I want you."_

_Ivan nodded. Yes, that is what he wanted as well. But was it really that easy? To just decide the past fifty years meant nothing and to act like they used to? He didn't want to believe that and get his hopes up._

_"But," Alfred continued. "We both won't be ready to open up again if we have this stupid Cold war lingering over our heads. Can we both promise to push it aside and call it off with no winner?" There was no way either of them would lose, so this was the best way._

_"I can." Russia said simply. He hadn't wanted to fight in the first place. He wanted to be communist, but that was it. He had gone through many bosses the past few years, and all of them liked war. That was them, not him._

_America barely contained himself as he all but jumped into Ivan's arms and hugged him tight. "I feel like such a fag saying this but you have no idea how much I missed you."_

_Smiling as he hugged him back, Russia put his head on Alfred's shoulder. "I have missed you as well, comrade." Even if they were much more than comrades. Ivan didn't think it would be a good idea to mention that he had a hotel room upstairs._

.oOo.

America was now throughly disappointed both with the gift and with Ivan. Why the hell did he feel the need to remind him about that? It wasn't something he particularly enjoyed thinking about, and he didn't think Russia liked it either -if them fucking like mad for the next few days meant anything.

Now the gift was big enough to hold a baseball if not smaller. There was no way Ivan had managed to get a hamburger in there. Really though, Alfred was becoming more curious about the walk down memory lane than the lack of food. Was there a point to this?

Now there was only two or three boxes left. Ivan waited patiently for him to take them out. Finally there was a small box with dark red wrapping paper and white ribbon, which had small hearts on it. That had taken a while to find.

Looking down at the box in his hand for a few seconds, Alfred then stared at Russia. "Your heart I'm guessing? I still have it, and it's still as fucking creepy as when you gave it to me."

.oOo.

_The water from the shower poured down Ivan's chest. He rubbed off all the grime from their night of making love only a few hours ago, and waited for America to join him. "What is taking you so long?"_

_"Hold your horses jeez. Just because you're all quick and nimble after all that doesn't mean I am." Stepping into the shower, America let out a small hiss of breath. "I don't care what you say, I'll never get completely used to how fucking big you are."_

_"Well, perhaps I could get a surgery to become smaller. I am sure it can be done." Of course, the Russian had no intention of becoming smaller. He liked seeing his boyfriend in pained pleasure too much. He leaned over to kiss him on the cheek._

_Holding onto Ivan's face, America brought them into a kiss. "Like hell you would do th-" He was cut off though as he felt and heard something _slimy_ fall onto his foot. Looking down with his eyebrows furrowed, he just about kicked the object away before he realized what it was. "How the _fuck_ did that happen?!?"_

_Looking down as well, Russia saw the red lump of flesh, blood washing down the drain. "Oh, that is just my heart. It does that." He bent down and picked up the still-beating heart, about to put it back like always, but paused. Then he smiled and handed it to Alfred. "Here."_

_Backing up, Alfred shook his head, shedding water. "No way! What would I want your heart for? Don't you kinda need it to live? We couldn't have you dying cause your heart came out, even if it has happened before." How weird was that? And he was acting as if it was as normal as giving someone a flower or a box of chocolates._

_"I don't need it, really. As long as it's still beating. I think you have a pirate movie like that." Ivan said, still holding it. For just coming out of his body, however, it was fairly cold. But it was still alive, so it would be fine._

_"Yeah, but that guy's fucking Davy Jones, not you. I don't trust myself with anything, that's why I have a boss and a bro that will do everything for me." Plus what was he going to do with a heart? A living, pulsing human heart?_

_His arm was starting to get tired, holding it out straight in front for so long. "Don't you think the largest country in the world is better than Davy Jones?" He asked, waiting for Alfred to take it from him. He wouldn't take no as an answer._

_Watching the strong muscle pump strongly as it sat in Ivan's hand, America ignored the diluted blood running down his arm to pick it up lightly. It was much colder than he would have expected from something so vital, and the beat felt strange in his hand. "Uh, thanks I guess? Do I need to feed and water it or what?"_

_"Just cherish it." Ivan said, kissing him again._

.oOo.

With the way that Ivan was looking at him, Alfred had a sneaking suspicion that this was the last box. It had taken him more than twenty minutes to open all of them because of his random memories popping up, but now he would find just what Russia got him for his awesome birthday! "Can I open it?" He asked hesitantly, unsure why he was even asking.

Giving one single nod, Russia sat back and waited. This was going to be so fun! He loved giving Alfred gifts because he was always so happy, like a child on Christmas morning.

Swallowing his anxiety down, America smiled as he slowly pulled the ribbon undone before taking the top off. Whatever he was expecting, it surely wasn't _this_. "Uh... Is this... What I think it is?" His face fell; not in disappointment but shock. Nestled in the small velvet box inside was a gold ring. That wasn't so shocking as the fact that it was already on what looked to be the first two joints of someone's severed finger.

Watching in anticipation, Ivan twisted his own ring, waiting for Alfred to ask the obvious question.

"Who's is it?" Of course, he had to stop himself from crying as he accepted it like a girl (he was much too heroic to _cry_) so he asked the other burning question. It was a bit thick, but for some reason he couldn't figure out whose it was. Maybe his crazy lover just got it from one of his recently deceased citizens. That fact was more than a little bit gross.

Grin widening, Russia slowly brought up his left hand. On his ring finger was a similar ring, sitting on the newly-healed stub.


End file.
